dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Velskud
Velskud was one of the greatest knights of Saint Haven, and is one of the original Six Heroes who fought against the dragon Karas in the Black Dragon Raid fifty years from the present time. At the end of the Black Dragon Raid, he took Karas' lustre and used it to become a Dragon himself, and joined the Red Dragon's Crimson Army as one of its Seven Apostles. He also took a portion of the powers of Rose, who was gifted with the powers of the Ancient. History Velskud of the Six Heroes Velskud was said to be a very talented swordmsan, and at a young age he became part of the Saint Haven Royal Army and represented the kingdom as one of the Royal High Guards. Later, he joined a group of adventurers who will be later refereed to as "The Six Heroes": Barnac, Karacule, Terramai, Nerwin, and his best friend Geraint, who led the group. As a group, Velskud sometimes found himself involved in the heroes' misadventures, mostly involving Karacule, resulting on him developing a dislike for her and anything related, like the food she prepares. One time, Karacule lost her earrings near Sunken Cargo Vessel and even though she blamed Terramai for that, she forced Geraint and Velskud to go look for them. Geraint led the way, claiming that he knew where they were going but unfortunately for Velskud, they both got lost due to Geraint's lack of sense of direction. Velskud then leads and manages to find the way but they were ambushed by monsters. Geraint is ashamed of his bad sense of direction but Velskud tells him not to sulk about it because everyone has strengths and weakness to deal with, then Velskud proceeds to ask Geraint about how he learned swordsmanship skills at which Geraint answered that he just knew how to. Velskud decides to challenge Geraint to a battle as soon as they get out of the ruins, but the later teases him saying that he would never be able to win, angering Velskud. The Black Dragon Raid According to Karacule, during the Dragon Raid, the heroes headed to Black Mountain with exception of Argenta who went earlier to distract Elena and the Red Army. Argenta was unsuccessful and the Red Army turned up during the fight against the Black Dragon Karas. The Black Dragon was too powerful for the heroes, and when all hope was lost Geraint rushed forward saying "Sorry, humans" and turned into a Dragon. The revelation of him being a Dragon himself caused shock and disgust among the adventurers, with Velskud being the most astonished one. He stared silently at Geraint, ignoring the attempts of his comrades to cheer him up. After seeing that Geraint had successfully killed Karas and retrieved the Dragon Lustre, he ran towards him and attacked, ripping off one of Geraint's eyes and stealing the Lustre. Suddenly the Lustre forced his way into Velskud body and he fell on the ground twisting in pain. Elena appeared and carried Velskud away on her back. Velskud and Elena were never heard of for 50 years, and both Geraint and Argenta found themselves forced to hide for about the same time. This version of the story in unknown to the inhabitants of Lagendia, including the Player, until he/she reaches Lotus Marsh. The more romantic version of the story that was made popular among the people narrates that Velskud was fighting at Black Mountain and found himself overpowered, Geraint rushed to his aid and lost his eye protecting him. Velskud felt regret that his incompetence caused his bestfriend to be permanently damaged and destroyed his sword in the place. Pieces of Velskud's old sword can still be found at Black Mountain. Other stories also support the idea that both Velskud and Geraint died during the Black Dragon Raid. Joining the Crimson Army According to Velskud, when he was one of the Apostles their Master desired to become a Dragon and acquired a Lustre by himself. However, it was unstable so he wanted to get Karas's Lustre due to it being a mature dragon. The Lustre was fused into Velskud body and was impossible to pull it out, so he ordered Kalahan, a fellow Apostle, to find a way to extract the Lustre from Velskud, with the latter being forced to stay at Kalahan's laboratory to undergo experiments. Velskud later escaped from Kalahan's laboratory, and started planning his revenge. The Search for the Ancient Velskud soon focused on a new objective, and it is to steal the powers of the Ancient, which resides inside a girl named Rose, who was currently captured by soldiers under Elena's command. After swiftly taking Rose from the harpies who had Rose in their custody, he took her to the Forest Sanctuary, in which he tried to use the machine located there to extract Rose; however, this first attempt was interrupted by the the Player and he was forced to retreat. Soon after, he made another attempt at extracting the Ancient's powers at the same location, but he was ambushed by Argenta who teamed up with the Player to stop him. Both the Player and Argenta were unsuccessful. Velskud was able to use the machine and absorb Rose's powers, and he made a quick return to Black Mountain, where he has set up a Nest surrounded by a very complex fortress. During his trip back, he caused severe damage to the Nautilus near the Forest of Death, crippling the only available travel route to Saint Haven from Calderock Village. It would require several repairs and a recharging of the flying ship's power system before the Nautilus could fly again. Encounter with the Dragons At Abandoned Welton Hollow, Velskud encounters Geraint for the first time in fifty years. Geraint tries to confront him but Velskud ignored him and fled, with Geraint following behind. Meanwhile, Argenta continued to look out for ways to break through the defenses of Black Mountain. Later, Velskud discovered that his Nest was breached by the combined forces of Argenta, Geraint and the Player, joined the Saint Haven Royal Army. He prepares an all-out battle against the attackers, and left the fight to his minions while he faces Geraint one-on-one. Soon, Argenta recovered Rose, and Velskud attempted to get rid of Argenta, but Geraint gave him no chances of leaving their fight. The battle finally ended with Geraint losing his remaining eye and Velskud with several injuries around his body, including one of his wings being dismembered. Remnants of his wing can later be found lying at Dark Overlord Tower. As the Wounds Heal Velskud fell a great height to the Lonely Forest Path near Dark Marissa Spring, and he stayed there for a short while, as he allowed his wounds to heal. He later retreated to a small cave at the outskirts of the Black Mountain to avoid being seen by others. To protect himself while his body is weakened, Velskud disguises himself as a little black bird and is later found and adopted by a small girl named Daisy, who calls him "Chuckie" and mistakes him for a female bird. Daisy took care of Velskud while he recovered, but soon fled from her due to Kalahan finding out about Velskud being the bird. Pursuing Rose After finding out Geraint was killed by Serpentra, he went to the basement of Saint Haven Castle to look for and kill Bishop Ignacio, who was partially responsible for Geraint's death and the capture of Rose after Geraint's Nest disappeared. However, Ignacio is no longer inside Saint Haven, and might have left before anyone had noticed. Velskud then took Geraint's sword and traveled to Captain's Darlant Ship, the place where Geraint died. When confronted at the ship, he counters the Player by blaming them for the deaths of both Elena and Geraint, the capture of Rose by Ignacio and the transformation of Serpentra into a full-fledged Dragon. The whole time he is holding the sword, which he refuses to give back and tell off to be left alone. He secretly follows the Player while on their search for ingredients for Stella and can be found at Nameless Tyrant Tomb, still with Geraint's sword. He claims that he doesn't trust the Player's apologize and that if they really want to prove their sincerity, they should go take down Serpentra themselves. He will give the last ingredient needed, and tell off the Player to go away. Velskud re-appears at Serpentra's Nest, just in time to rescue the Player from the Dragon. Velskud knocks down Serpentra with a single hand and proceeds to extract Geraint's sword from his body and use it to slice Serpentra's throat, killing it. He doesn't direct a single word to the Player during the process and retreats the place, leaving Geraint's sword impaled on the corpse of the Dragon. After obtaining Serpentra's Lustre, Velskud leaves for Lotus Marsh with his main objective being Kalahan. He is first seen just after rescuing Cidel from Kalahan and the Dragon Followers at their own base when he was seeking the Player and attempting to avenge Charti. The Player question Velskud motives and he answers that he was pursuing Kalahan, at which them quickly question their relationship. Infuriated, Velskud threatens to kill the Player while accidentally confessing that the reason he let them live back at Darlant's Ship was because of his friendship with Geraint, surprising and causing the Player to interrupt him questioning their relationship, making Velskud go silent. Seemingly disheartened, the Player states that he is the same as Geraint, and why they would rather be alone and avoid clearing their misunderstandings. Velskud goes offensive and mocks the Player's attempt to understand him and claims that he was just pretending all the time, that he has always been alone and that he just took advantage of the Player. Velskud tells off the not to be bothered again, that the Player gets lost and then proceeds to leave. It isn't until the Player arrives Karacule's hut that the fact that Velskud saved Cidel's life is confirmed, and at this point as well Karacule reveals the true story of the Dragon Raid. Unlike Karacule, Cidel is deeply moved by the fact that Velskud, one of the Six Heroes who is now a Dragon, saved his life and planned to team up with him to avenge Charti, refusing to listen to the Player's warnings. Karacule then suggest to meet up with Velskud again. Velskud is seen wandering the base again, and with not much trouble he reveals that he was pursuing Kalahan, then ignores the Player's following questions but explains that Karahan is obtaining Power from an unknown source, then leaves for the West Ancient Armory which is the place he believes he is doing it so. The Player quickly chase him and arrives the Armory just in time to find Velskud by the entrace, being received with a mock from him, but they still chose to closely follow Velskud through the place until he finally finds Kalahan and witness their verbal confrontation. During their encounter Kalahan teases Velskud with the name "Knight of Kaleon", and that someone he recommended and that is familiar with him already took his place, confusing him, and after a short pause Velskud states that his biggest regret was not killing him the day he escaped from the laboratory. Once again, Kalahan teases him for being "so unkind" and thanks him for helping with his research about Dragon Jewels, then mocks him saying that it would have been far easier if he had simply killed Velskud. Furious, Velskud attacks Kalahan but his swords are easily disspell by the second, stating that he is really "flattered by his immense interest on him" and then leaving the place. Once alone with the Player, Velskud willingly confesses that he was one of the Seven Apostles, along with Elena, Typhoon Kim, Kalahan, Ignacio and others. Unlike other members who had their own purposes to fulfill, he just blindly and stupidly followed because, like Ignacio, his ancestors did as well, and regrets that it took him so much time to realize it. He explains that his Master, as well as Kalahan (but unknown to everyone at that time), wanted the Black Dragon Jewel which was absorbed by Velskud and ordered Kalahan to find a way to get it out of him, forcing him to stay at his laboratory, and because of this he sought for the Ancient to obtain enough power to take revenge of the abuse he has been subject of. Velskud says that he has talked too much, advises the Player to never confront Kalahan due to him being far too powerful and that they should go to Karacule's place. Sometime after the events at the armory, Velskud and Sidel meet in secret. Even though they barely crossed words Sidel understood that using Velskud for his purposes wouldn't be a revenge for Charti but for Velskud himself, and that he should avenge Charti himself. Currently, Velskud is being treated at Saint Haven due to a severe injury inflicted by Roseline, who also stole Karas's Lustre from his body during a failed attempt to rescue Barnak. According to Terramai, his condition is critical and it's showing signs of an accelerated form of Werner Syndrome. Terramai adverts the Player that Velskud doesn't have much time and that only something "as strong as the life force of a Dragon" could save him, but such thing can only be found at the Tree of Life. To fulfill this purpose, Terramai suggest to meet up with Nerwin. The Future (50 Years After Present Time) Velskud was one of the survivors of the Red Dragon attack that turned Lagendia into a chaotic land. He befriended Jasmine and XD-26, and became a companion of the two. Some time before XD-26 is sent to the past, Velskud discussed with Jasmine about the possibility of him traveling to the past. According to Jasmine, if he attempts to time travel he will suffer the same destiny as her grandfather, because it is impossible for him (the future self) and the Velskud from the present to exist at the same time. Velskud then met up with XD-26, and had a talk about her upcoming time travel. XD-26 confessed her excitement to Velskud for being able to see the people in the past, but Velskud commented that her excitement was unnecessary because she knew the history and he knows that it will be dangerous. He then persuades XD-26 to disobey Jasmine's orders of not messing with the past events and just follow her heart; he claimed that he doesn't oppose Jasmine plans, but at the same time, believes that what she is trying to do will bring pain to the people in the past. Lastly, he hoped that XD-26 would not regret the decisions she takes and told her to think carefully about what she wants and that he believes she is more than qualified to be a hero. Friendship To befriend Velskud, Players must complete the quest Apostle's Whereabouts. He is one of the characters that provides Bromide. Currently, talking to Velskud as well as gifting him is not possible. Making his Bromide unobtainable. Trivia * The popularity of his Japanese voice actor, GACKT, had made him one of the most featured characters in several events and merchandise, from food products to his own CD single. *Ironically, the quest that makes the Player obtain Velskud's Friendship Information, Apostle's Whereabouts, is the same one in which he calls the Player a "Trash" repeteadly, says that he/she should kill themselves off and claims that he would kill the Player if he wasn't feeling so lazy to do so. In other localizations Gallery Velskud-Uniform.png|Velskud's old uniform Velskud-Dragon-Form.png|Dragon form Velskud-Geraint.jpg|Alongside Geraint Classes-Argenta-Velskud.jpg|With Argenta and the Main Characters Velskud Elena Player Characters.jpg|With Elena and the Main Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Dragons